The Weasley Diaries
by Zana G. Nicholson
Summary: These are the diaries of Ron, Percy, Ginny, Bill and Fred Weasley, charting the lives of these 5 Weasleys during Harry's 6th year. Funny in parts, short snappy chapters,PLEASE R
1. Ron

September 1st  
  
First day of sixth year. Great to be back at Hogwarts, with Harry and Hermione. I'm not speaking to Dean, and I swear, that boy is going to get a smack in the face if he lays one finger on my sister!  
  
One good thing's come out of the whole Department of Mysteries thing-Malfoy hasn't made one snide remark since the day started. Well, with his dad in his prison and his whole family disgraced, he'd have to be even stupider than Crabbe and Goyle to pick a fight. I have SO much ammunition. I spent half the summer planning things to say to him, then Hermione came along and started trying to make me feel guilty with her whole 'how would you feel if you were in his position? He's only so horrible because of the way he's been brought up!' Typical. Now I can't even laugh at Malfoy in peace.  
  
Harry's dead quiet. I suppose I would be too, if my godfather had died and I spent the whole summer with my horrible relatives, blaming myself for his death. I wrote to him a million times telling him not to blame himself, but Harry being Harry, he's just feeling miserable. And being an irritable git.  
  
Harry just went to bed-after biting my head off for the fiftieth time today. He's annoyed because Hermione and I spent the summer at Grimmauld Place, and Dumbledore, for some cocked-up reason, decided that Harry had to stay with the Dursleys.  
  
Just in case you're thinking I'm pathetic or anything, I'm keeping this diary because I have a feeling that some really big stuff is going to happen this year, and when I'm 1001 years old, I want to look back at this and say 'oh yeah, I remember now...' Cos by then, I'll probably have lost the few brain cells I have, from the frustration of dealing with Hermione all the time.  
  
That girl's really getting up my nose. Does she do it on purpose or something? Just last week, I was in the room in Grimmauld Place where Snape usually sleeps, setting off some Mega-Stink Bombs (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prototypes), with Fred and George. Of course, Little Miss Give-Snape-a- Break came in and got rid of the smell immediately. The whole Sirius thing has put the spirit of 'Carpe Diem' in her, and she's being ultra-nice to everyone, 'cos, I dunno, she's probably afraid she'll pop her clogs one of these days and burn in hell for moaning about her teachers.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention, I passed all my OWLs-I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures, Potions (yes, I got in, by a miracle!), Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dunno who the teacher is for DADA, there were no new teachers at the staff table, and Dumbledore didn't announce anything. I have double Charms tomorrow morning-Fred and George did it too, and they say Flitwick's like a maniac with his NEWTs class-I hope they're lying, as usual.  
  
Oh yeah, Harry got into all those classes too-looks like we're on track to be aurors!  
  
Ron  
  
PS I think Dad knew the wizard who passed me in Potions for the OWLs. I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face when me and Harry turn up at his dungeon! 


	2. Fred and Percy

Woohoo! Positive feedback, yay! Just for the person who asked if George counts as a Weasley, of course he doesn, but if I did all nine Weasleys, the story would get too complicated! Thanks a mill all who reviewed! this time it's Fred and Percy.  
  
September 1st: FRED  
  
Business, as they say in the trading world, is booming! George and I went to King's Cross to laugh at Ginny and Ron, those poor idiots who are still at school. Of course, the atmosphere on Platform 9 3/4 wasn't particularly great, so we kept most of our wisecracks to ourselves. I saw Harry for the first time since before the summer-he looked a right state. His hair's even messier than usual, he's pale and hardly said a word to us, and that's not like him at all. George gave him a hamper full of our best products, and that cheered him up a tiny bit. I think we're going to have to pay my dear brother and sister a visit soon. I bet Dumbledore will be delighted to see us!  
  
I've been writing letters to all the members of the Order of the Phoenix (except Snape, of course) begging them to let us join. Mum heard about it from Kingsley, and went BERSERK! We stay up in London most nights, she's almost as tetchy as Harry nowadays.  
  
The Ministry is in a mess-Fudge is on the brink of resignation, Alleluia! He conveniently sneaked off to Timbuktu as soon as the whole You-Know-Who thing happened. I hope someone with a few brain cells gets the job this time. George pasted a load of posters on the walls in the shop, encouraging people to vote for Dad, or Tonks, or Kingsley, or Remus, or old Mad-Eye. I told him there's no point campaigning for Remus, he doesn't even work for the Ministry, but will he listen to me? Nooooooo.  
  
Our prat of a brother Percy still hasn't come home, or even spoken to us. I sent a Howler to his desk in the Ministry (George yelled too), telling him to get over himself and admit that Fudge is a bumbling twit, who can't see past the end of his nose. He didn't respond.  
  
I've never been so rich in my life! Normally, it'd be a struggle for me to find a handful of knuts to spend, but now, I've got about 7,000 galleons in the bank, as does George! We give loads of money to Mum. She complained at first, about accepting money that came from the profits of 'rebellious merchandise', whatever that means. But then she copped on, and took what we offered. The Burrow's looking a lot better now-and Mum even got a professional Extermiwizard in, to rid us of those bloody garden gnomes for good!  
  
There's this girl, right, and she came in to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ALL the time during the summer. It's obvious she's got a crush on me, but George thinks she likes him, bless his arrogant little heart. Anyway, I saw her on the platform at King's Cross today, so when we drop by Hogwarts next week, I'm going to keep an eye out for her. Fingers crossed she'll be a seventh year...  
  
Oh, we also bought Ron his school books, and some new robes, and loads of stuff from the shop. We didn't tell him it hasn't been tested yet-the dozy git's probably blown himself up by now.  
  
Oh well!  
  
Fred Weasley Esq.  
  
**************************  
  
September 1st: PERCY  
  
My dear Diary,  
  
A Howler arrived this morning from my awful brothers, Fred and George. They shouted some atrocious nonsense about how Minister Fudge is a 'bumbling twit'. I am ever so glad that I no longer have anything to do with them.  
  
Mr Fudge is in such a difficult position right now. It is awfully lucky that he had arranged a trip to Timbuktu for the very day after the Department of Mysteries catastrophe. He only returned home last week, and will be recalling parliament within the next few days. The poor man has had so much to deal with. This business with You-Know-Who has thoroughly exhausted him. I mean, how was he to know that Albus Dumbledore wasn't just talking rubbish, as usual? And Harry Potter had often hallucinated about You-Know-Who before. And to cap it all, at least a dozen witnesses saw Sirius Black trying to save Potter's life, so the Ministry has been completely discredited. I suspect bribery.  
  
The man I once called my father keeps saying hello to me on the corridor, and smiling. Trying to rub it in, of course. But I've said it once, and I'll say it again: I WILL STAND BY MINISTER FUDGE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS.  
  
The real person I'm worried about now is Ronald. The Potter boy must be unbearable now, since it's been practically proved that he was right about Sirius Black all along. Of course, Black's gone beyond the veil now. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. Even if he was innocent, he caused the Ministry a huge amount of trouble. Why couldn't he have just got himself proved innocent in the first place, instead of being convicted, escaping and destroying half the Department of Mysteries?  
  
However, what's done is done, and now, I must get back to my work...  
  
Adieu,  
  
Percival. 


	3. Ginny and Bill

September 1st: GINNY  
  
It's great being back at Hogwarts again. It was really hard this summer, knowing Harry was stuck with those horrible relatives of his, thinking about poor Sirius. I just hope he'll be OK, now he's back at Hogwarts. We sat together on the train, while Ron and Hermione were off doing their usual prefect stuff. I managed to make him smile a few times.  
  
Dean didn't look for me on the Hogwarts Express-instead, he sat with Seamus. I really think those two should be going out together, the amount of time they spend with each other! I saw Dean in the common room earlier, and talked to him for a couple of minutes. He's just a tiny bit boring-all he ever talks about is some stupid team that play that Muggle sport with only one ball-what's it called? Oh yeah, soccer. You should've seen Ron glaring at Dean the whole time. I just hope he doesn't hurt him!  
  
I'm going to try out for Chaser this year. The only members of the Gryffindor quidditch team left are Harry and Ron-we need new Chasers and Beaters. I bet Harry'll be captain-Ron's only been on the team for one year, so I doubt that he'd get the position.  
  
There's a big mystery about who our DADA teacher will be. I saw Michael asking Professor Flitwick, but he just smiled and shook his head. I hope it's someone nice-hey, maybe it's Tonks!  
  
My goals for this year are:  
  
1) Pass all my OWLs, with good enough grades to become an auror.  
  
2) Become the first Gryffindor to get top marks in Potions throughout the year.  
  
3) Punch Draco Malfoy in his arrogant, ugly little face.  
  
4) Do the same to Pansy Parkinson.  
  
5) Ask Harry out.  
  
I wonder how many I'll actually succeed in? Yeah, I know, I'm dating Dean, but I feel something between Harry and me. I used to have that stupid crush on him, and sent him that embarrassing Valentine, but now...I don't like him 'cos he's famous, or cute, I just like him 'cos he's my friend.  
  
I'll write more tomorrow, when I have some news!  
  
Love Ginny  
  
September 1st: BILL  
  
I have never been so exhausted in my entire life. This whole business with You-Know-Who is making my life even more complicated than before; not only have I got to attend business meetings, and spend half my week in Egypt, I also have to deal with my Order duties. For the past few days, I've been on Azkaban duty, with Charlie. He quit his job in Romania, and got a new one over here-something to do with dealing with illegally imported species of dragons. The only reason he's doing it is because it means he gets to spend all day looking at the things!  
  
Anyway, we had to keep watch over Azkaban, and make note of all the comings and goings. Dumbledore has a theory that You-Know-Who plans to make his base there eventually, so he wants to know everything that happens. All we've seen is a bunch of Dementors gliding around the place. They give me the shivers, and I must say I'm delighted to have that task over, at least for another month.  
  
Mum's quite happy at the moment-Fred and George are sending her tonnes of money, so she's been able to make the house look really nice. Dad's over the moon, because early polls indicate that the next Minister for Magic will either be Moody, Shacklebot, himself or McGonagall-yeah, I know, we only found out the other day that she's actually a member of the Freedom party-into equality for all magical beings, which is great. Dad's being all modest about the poll, saying that there's no way he'll win. I think in his heart, he'd prefer it to be Moody. Cor, can you IMAGINE Alastor Moody as Minister for Magic?!  
  
My love life's gone down the toilet, I've been so busy lately. Fleur went off with old boyfriend, who came to win her back. What a load of rubbish! She probably used her Veela genes to charm him over here and make me jealous. I told her I didn't care, and she went mental. She's a very temperamental girl is Fleur. I doubt I'll be seeing her again.  
  
Poor old Harry's still in a state. I hope he cheers up soon, it's not healthy for the kid to be moping around like this. We had a remembrance service for Sirius, but of course, Harry couldn't come.  
  
I miss Sirius, I must admit. I didn't know him awfully well, but he seemed like a good bloke. Pity he died before he could get a taste of proper freedom.  
  
Remus was as depressed as Harry, until he got the news about getting his job back at Hogwarts-after that, he didn't have time to dwell on Sirius' death.  
  
I have a feeling this year's going to be a tough one for all of us.  
  
Bill.  
  
PS I almost forgot, I'm getting a second ear piercing today! I probably won't be able to write for a few days, the pain will be killing me. 


	4. Ron and Ginny

September 14th: RON  
  
Just got this stupid diary back today-I dropped it into the laundry basket by mistake, and Dobby brought it up to the dorm. He gave it to Harry, who I HOPE didn't read it! But anyway, loads of stuff's been happening:  
  
Harry's still being a grumpy git. I know that makes me sound heartless, but he's not even TRYING to be cheerful. Hermione is really upset-she'd love to talk about Sirius and everything that happened at the end of fifth year, but Harry starts acting all strange and walks off every time Sirius is mentioned. It's not fair! We all liked him too, and spent as much time with him as Harry did. I know he has that who godfather/godson relationship with him, but still, he could make an effort.  
  
Harry was named Gryffindor quidditch captain-no surprise there, we all knew it'd be him. Try-outs are on tomorrow, and I'm hoping Ginny makes the team!  
  
I jinxed Malfoy in the corridor the other day, and got ten points taken off Gryffindor for it. There's no fun in getting one over on Malfoy any more, he has no fight left in him. Only once has he reacted when I teased him-it was on Saturday, when I said his dad had got what he deserved. He went really quiet, and said 'My father will have his day, when the Dark Lord rewards him for his loyal service.'  
  
I said 'Loyal cock-up, more like', and Pansy Parkinson got all snotty, until Hermione threatened her. Harry's useless, he never fights back anymore. Professor MacGonagall asked me how he was doing, and I said 'crap.' Not only did I get a ten minute lecture on bad language and manners, but she also wants me to look after Harry now! He's not a bloody toddler! If only he'd start talking about what's on his mind, then at least we coluld understand where he's coming from. I miss the old Harry.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, the reason I got into Potions for NEWTs level is that Professor MacGonagall stood up for me and Harry, and practically ordered Snape to let us in. She thinks we'll make great aurors. Bill told me that, by the way.  
  
Our DADA teacher is Lupin, thank GOD we got him back! That was the one thing that cheered Harry up. But after their first chat, Harry's been avoiding Lupin like the plague-Lupin says Harry needs to come to terms with things in his own time. I just wish his own time was a little bit faster!  
  
Ginny's current obsession is the DA. She's begging Harry to start it again, but he says he doesn't want to. The rest of us would love to continue, but we need a teacher! Ginny said if she has to she'll ask Professor Lupin for extra classes outside the timetable. I think everybody in the school is now afraid that no matter how good our DADA teacher is, the course is restricted, and we only have 3 classes a week.  
  
The Chang girl is hanging around Harry all the time, and Corner, Ginny's ex is getting jealous. Serves him right. It serves her right too, being stuck with that scumbag. Harry's not falling for her cutesy eyelash-fluttering routine this time. Ha. My motto is never date a Tornadoes fan. It'll only end in tears.  
  
My grades haven't been too bad so far. Hermione's freaking out because the NEWTs are only two years away, shock horror!  
  
Anyways, I'd better go. Harry's just left to go practice quidditch, and I've invited myself along.  
  
Ron.  
  
September 14th: GINNY  
  
I have NEVER been so busy in my whole life-between practicing for quidditch try-outs, all the homework us 5th years get, trying to write to Mum and Dad and keep them updated on how Harry and everyone else is, and trying to encourage people to start of the DA again, I have NO time to myself. And no time for Dean. We split up, but I've ordered him not to tell Ron, because I know my dear brother will blame him and probably put him in the hospital wing. But Dean and I just weren't getting on well as boyfriend and girlfriend. He fancies Padma Patil anyway.  
  
Cho Chang is being so sweet to Harry it makes me want to throw up. She's going out with Michael, but I think she feels guilty because of what Harry's gone through lately. Harry's having none of it. He's not having much of anything recently-all he does is sit in a corner by himself, or walk around the grounds, or practice Seeking. I feel so sorry for him, but he really needs to pull himself together now. Or at least TRY!  
  
Professor Lupin is a fantastic teacher-I've learnt more in two weeks than I did all last year with the Umbridge woman. He misses Sirius like mad, and loves talking about him. He really wants Harry to come and see him, but Harry's staying well clear, for some reason or other.  
  
Snape is worse than ever. All the other teachers are pretty much the same. Bill's coming over tomorrow, to visit Ron, Harry, Hermione and I.  
  
I'm going to ask Lupin what he thinks about starting up the DA as an official school club, since Harry won't run it this year. I hope he says yes, I don't want to find myself needing serious defence spells, and not knowing enough to defeat a Death Eater.  
  
I'd better go, I can hear Hermione crying in the next dorm.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
***********  
  
I'm going to bed now-Hermione was crying because met Harry and Ron heading down to the quidditch pitch, and asked Harry if she could talk to him for a minute. He said no, and walked straight past her. She told him to stop acting like he was the one who died, it was Sirius who was gone, and Harry shouldn't let a part of himself go too (I know, I never understand her pyschoanalysis, I just find it best to nod and smile). Harry turned on her, and despite Ron's best efforts to shut him up, he called her every insulting name under the sun before storming out. Ron tried to comfort her, but she rushed up here, and refused to tell the story to anyone except me. I hope Harry gets better soon!  
  
Bye  
  
Love  
  
Ginny 


	5. Fred and Percy 2

Hey! Thanks a million for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me! Thank you, Lolly O'Neill, for your idea about doing a Harry or Hermione entry-I'm gonna do that really soon!!!!!!  
  
15th September, 6:00pm: FRED  
  
Hello again! Just apparated home, after spending the day with Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. George stayed behind until ten o'clock, when Lee came in to manage the shop for the day. I apparated into Hogsmeade at about seven, then walked up to dear old Hogwarts. The doors let me in-they remembered me! Well, I suppose it was George and I who tried to teach them to slam in Snape's face last year.  
  
First of all, I had a wander round the castle-it was only half seven, so nobody was awake. I went up to the common room, but then remembered I didn't know the password. I gently woke the Fat Lady up, and begged her to let me in. She refused at first-went on and on about how I could be a Death Eater, who had taken Polyjuice potion. I gave her every password I could remember from my years in Gryffindor, and was able to list practically every member of the house. Finally, she gave in, and let me enter, after I swore I'd never tell anyone what she'd done.  
  
Ron nearly had a heart attack when he woke up and found me sitting on the edge of his bed. He roared the place down, and woke EVERYONE up! He didn't realise until after I had congratulated him on his stupidity, that it was me.  
  
Anyway, Ginny and Hermione were pleased to see me. When I arrived, Harry hadn't been in his bed, and he only turned up when we were all heading down to breakfast. I made some sales, and gave the profits to Ron and Ginny for pocket money. When we asked Harry where he'd been, the miserable git said 'nowhere.' He needs a Filibuster firework put under him, to wake him up. I told Ron he ought to try it, but for some reason he didn't take to the idea.  
  
George and I spent our day pestering our dear old teachers. We caught a Gryffindor first year on his way to Potions, and told him to tell Snape that MacGonagall wanted to see him right away. We hid while Snape hurried up six flights of stairs, and along some of the longest corridors in the building, to find that MacGonagall was not in her office after all. Hehe, we had seen her heading towards Hogsmeade with Professor Sinistra an hour previously! We put Gooey Glue on her door handle-it took Snape AGES to free his hand. Snape was fuming, and by the time he got back to his dungeon, he had wasted half the class. When we told Hermione she gave us a right earful, going on about how first year is the most important year for laying the groundwork. I told her to get a life, and she sulked for a while, but soon got over it when we told her about how when Snape finally freed his hand, he collapsed in a heap on the floor from the effort. Ah. It's things like that that make me regret finishing school.  
  
Harry and Ron held quidditch try-outs at lunchtime. We helped them, naturally! Ginny made the team, as Chaser-she was brilliant today! We've promised to buy her a new broom now. I don't know any of the others on the team very well-Seamus Finnigan and Ross Brindley are the beaters, and Julia Patterson and Rosie Ramsden-third and fifth years respectively-are the two chasers. They look like a good team. Note to self: Go to the bookies and place bet on Gryffindor to win Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.  
  
Professor Dumbledore asked us to give a talk to the sixth and seventh years on careers after lunch. I thought he was joking, but evidently not, because we spent our last two hours there giving a lecture on setting up your own business! We made a few more sales, which was great, and I think Ron gained a few popularity points, y'know, for being related to two cool blokes like us.  
  
I almost forgot! I saw that girl who likes me again today. I couldn't say anything to Ron about her, 'cos he has about as much tact as a bull in a china shop, but Ginny told me she's a seventh year, but doesn't know her name. She says she'll find out, and let me know. George didn't notice her- if he had, I just might have had to break the sad news to him that she's after me, not him. She went all red when I smiled at her.  
  
I'd better go-Mum's coming up to inspect the shop in a while, and Bill, Charlie and Dad said they'd try and come too. By the way, we voted before coming home-ARTHUR WEASLEY NUMBER ONE!!! Fudge was chucked out of the Ministry, due to a total and utter lack of faith in his skills as a human being. All members of the Ministry are put up for election, and voting began yesterday. Election results are out in a few days.  
  
Ciao for now  
  
Fred.  
  
15th September, 8:00pm: PERCY  
  
Unbelievable. ABSOLUTELY unbelievable. What a farce! What an insult to the intelligence of the magical community! They've been bamboozled, brainwashed and bullied, if you ask me! My father, that infernal paternal relative of mine is leading in the election! He is ahead by about 10% at the moment. It's ridiculous-all down to that crazy, senile old auror, Moody, of course. He probably threatened half the country, to make them vote for my father. Goodness knows nobody would do it of their own free will! I just hope and pray that somebody who is not associated with my father wins in the end.  
  
Poor Minister Fudge-he was voted out of government by a small majority a few days ago. After parliament, I vowed to follow him wherever he went, and support him. He acknowledged my sacrifice, and then politely asked me to allow him to clear out his office alone. I returned some hours later to check on him, only to discover that he had left without a single word. Poor man-so much stress! No doubt he will contact me within the next few days. He probably wants to lie low until the election is over.  
  
I have just completely writing out my letter of resignation, to present to the new Minister for Magic when he is elected. No doubt my father will beg me to stay, but my mind is made up. I will not work under him, or any other person who did not trust in Minister Fudge. One must be loyal to one's opinions, and I for one agree completely with all his actions as minister. I only wish that Dumbledore had not been reinstated, and that darling woman Dolores Umbridge, was back in her right mind, and able to run for Minister.  
  
I am not going to vote. Anyone who is not Cornelius Fudge is unfit to run this country, in my eyes. Unfortunately, I am in the minority. A rather unusual number of unpleasant assignments have recently found their way onto my desk, along with a few hoax assignments. I will suffer in silence-I never was one to force my opinion on others.  
  
You-Know-Who's followers murdered to innocent wizard civilians today, in the middle of a Muggle village in Scotland. Two Death Eaters were spotted in Hogsmeade, and there are several reports of Dark Marks in the sky. What is this world coming to?  
  
I have almost run out of ink, so I must bid you adieu.  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Percival.  
  
PS: I am considering changing my surname-I was never a Weasley in spirit, and now I have detached myself from the clan altogether, I think a new name is in order. Perhaps Montgomery, after the first Minister for Magic? 


	6. Ron and Bill

September 17th: RON  
  
Harry's back to his old self again, thanks to a little nudge in the right direction, from my (pretty strong) right hook.  
  
He TOTALLY deserved it! He was driving us all nuts, and when he started yelling at Ginny, well...I couldn't just let him talk to my sister like that, now could I? If it had been anyone other than Harry, they'd be lying stone dead in the common room right now.  
  
I'd better start at the beginning: Today was the first quidditch practice of the season, and Harry was pretty tetchy, as per usual. Anyway, Ginny messed up a goal-scoring opportunity, and Harry flipped! He yelled at her for about five minutes, then told us we were all crap and marched off the pitch. What with me being vice captain, and us needing a lot of practice, I decided to get everyone to play on, but nobody's mind was on quidditch, least of all mine, so I gave up after half an hour. Ginny was still furious about the way Harry spoke to her, and needless to say, I was ready for a fight with him. We all went straight to the common room, and found Harry sitting with Hermione by the fire.  
  
I never realised Ginny had such a hot temper-she told Harry he had no right speaking to her the way he did, and she'd quit the team unless he copped onto himself. Harry got very-well, stroppy is the only word for it-and was really horrible to Ginny. I warned him. I told him to stop, or I'd make him stop. Of course, he didn't listen. He stood up, and shoved me really hard. At this stage, the whole room was watching, and Hermione was looking terrified.  
  
I pushed Harry back, and he fell over his armchair. That just made him more mad, and he jumped up and pushed me so hard I lost my balance. You know me, I sort of see red sometimes, so next thing I knew I was on my feet again, and my right fist was connecting (very hard) with Harry's jaw.  
  
He stepped back, and looked at me, like he was really shocked. Then he started muttering something to himself, staring over my shoulder, like he could see something there. Hermione copped on immediately, and ran around ordering everyone out of the room. Ginny helped her, and told me to look after Harry.  
  
I was terrified, to be perfectly honest. Harry looked like he was having a heart attack. When everyone had finally been cleared out, I was able to hear what Harry was saying-he was going on and on about Sirius, and the Department of Mysteries. Hermione gently made him sit down again, and then her, me and Ginny sat and watched him.  
  
After about ten minutes of 'letting him think', as Hermione put it, I punched him on the arm, and asked him when he was going to talk. Boy, did I regret that. Immediately, he gasped really loudly, then HE BURST OUT CRYING.  
  
I wanted to run a mile-it's bad enough when girls turn on the waterworks, but my best mate?! Hermione went all mother-ish, and started patting him on the back, and saying 'there there.' Ginny just watched sympathetically, while I sat there, feeling more embarrassed than I've ever felt before in my life.  
  
Then he started talking. He said all this stuff about how he spent the summer blaming himself for Sirius' death, cooped up in his room, with very little food, and no company, except Hedwig. I have to agree, if I'd spent two months starving to death in a room with a bloody owl, I mightn't be in the best form when I came back to school either.  
  
He said that although everyone told him not to blame himself, he couldn't stop. He still thinks it's all his fault, and that he should never have tried to 'play the hero'. Apparently, Moody offered to let him stay with him, but Harry turned it down, cos Dumbledore wanted him to stay at Privet Drive, and he knew Moody'd want to talk about Sirius, which he couldn't deal with.  
  
His scar's been killing him as well, and apparently he's been having nightmares about everything that happened at the Ministry. So I don't think we can really blame him for being such a cranky git.  
  
He apologised loads, and I apologised for giving him such a HUGE bruise on his jaw. Then Hermione got cross and told me I should've thought of hitting him sooner. Typical. Harry thanked me. So I think everything'll be okay with him from now on. At least, I hope so.  
  
Ron.  
  
September 18th: BILL  
  
DAD IS MINISTER FOR MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it when I got emergency owl from Mum, I was so happy! I apparated home immediately, and Mum was dancing around the kitchen, changing the walls to different colours, and creating rainbows all over the house! Fred and George appeared shortly afterwards, and let off a tonne of their own fireworks, as well as creating about forty different types of cakes for us! Charlie arrived next, and then Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody and all Dad's old friends-it was brilliant! Finally, Dad appeared, and he couldn't get a word in edgeways, with everyone congratulating him, and cheering for him.  
  
He let us in on his plans for the Ministry first: Moody'll be head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Shacklebot's been bumped up to Head Auror. Madam Bones maintained her position, while most of Dad's friends benefited from his new plans. But the part I can't believe is what he's done for Percy.  
  
He offered that prat a position as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister-in other words, working closely with Dad-or else, he told him he could have the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Dad wouldn't talk about it really, but as far as I can gather, Percy threw it all back in his face, and walked out of the Ministry. He said he'll sell his story to the Daily Prophet, but since Dad controls the Prophet now, I doubt that'll be a problem.  
  
The Ministry is now largely in the hands of members of the Order of the Phoenix, which makes the world a much safer place for us, and a better one for the ordinary citizens. Now we can be one big unified force, against You- Know-Who.  
  
My ear is KILLING me. I think it's infected, I'm gonna go and see a doctor about it tomorrow-I'm so gonna sue, if that stupid punk who pierced my ear forgot to drain the poison from the dragon's fang before he put it in.  
  
Ta-ra.  
  
Bill. 


End file.
